The prior art is documented with examples of forming or mixing together materials having distinct properties or characteristics into a composite admixture. A problem associated with combining together such materials, in particular when those materials exhibit different or unique characteristics, is the inability of such admixtures to achieve sufficient uniformity or homogeneousness.